The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for playing games in three dimensions by floating in a stream of air. The stream of air is used as the medium of motion, much as the ground is used as a medium of motion for walking. The systems include three-dimensional playing fields having updraft air movers that create a stream of air in which individuals and objects may be suspended. The methods include playing a game while suspended in a stream of air, which may be accomplished by use of updraft air movers, or by falling air.
Both the systems and the methods are, to some extent, an outgrowth or extension of skydiving. However, the structure and steps taught herein are unlike anything previously developed in the sport and occupation of skydiving. My invention allows humans to move from the two-dimensional limitations of conventional sports, into the three dimensions of flying.
By way of background, it is known to use updraft air movers to practice skydiving by generating a stream of air having a velocity in the range of 120-130 miles per hour Examples of such air movers and their associated enclosures are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,700,565 and 5,209,702, incorporated herein by reference. These known air movers are quite small and limited in application, and should not be confused with my invented systems. The invented playing fields of my systems differ dramatically from the enclosures of these known air movers both in scale and structure, and incorporate various pieces of equipment to create a system for playing a game, as described below.
Each of my invented systems includes an air mover that creates an upward air flow sufficient to suspend a human user in a stream of air by matching the speed of the stream of air to the approximate terminal velocity of a free-falling human. The stream of air is directed into a three-dimensional playing field. Thus, a user may be suspended within the playing field in a state of free-fall.
The user may move up or down within the playing field by changing the exposed surface area of his or her body. An increase in exposed surface area results in an increase in the lifting force created by the stream of air, and a decrease in exposed surface area results in a decrease in lift. Lateral movement within the playing field may be achieved through similar changes, by adjusting the exposed surface area so that the lift created by the stream of air is directed at least partially in the direction of the desired movement.
One embodiment of the invented systems includes two giant air movers, each of which is a motorized fan surrounded by a housing or duct. The duct leads to a diffuser immediately below the playing field. Preferably, at least one portion or area of the diffuser is controllable so that the volume flow rate of the stream of air directed into the playing field varies substantially within at least one selected area of the playing field.
In another embodiment, numerous air movers are arranged in a grid of individual cells. Each air mover is located in a separate cell of the grid, surrounded by its own housing or duct In a preferred form of this embodiment, an air control system controls at least one of the air movers so that the volume flow rate of the stream of air is controllable within a selected area of the playing field by controlling at least one air mover.
There also are various embodiments of the playing field portion of the invented systems. One embodiment includes a grill-like cage suspended above the air movers by a vertical support, for example, posts and guy wires. The walls and ceiling of the cage allow the stream of air to dissipate, so that the velocity of the stream of air decreases within the playing field as it moves away from the air movers. In another embodiment, the walls of the playing field are nonporous, made, for example, from plexiglass, so that the velocity of the stream of air stays approximately constant as it moves away from the air movers.
In both of these embodiments of the field, one or more goals, which could be targets or basket-like enclosures, are formed within the field Also in both is a net stretched below the walls of the field to form a trampoline. This trampoline serves a safety function because it prevents individuals and other objects from falling into the air movers or the associated duct work, diffusers and the like, and it cushions a fall if the volume flow rate of the stream of air should decrease unexpectedly. The trampoline contributes to the usefulness of the overall system because it can be used as a rebound surface to provide a bouncing action for objects within the playing field. A similar trampoline-like structure may be provided for the walls and ceiling of the playing field, if desired.
The outer perimeter of the trampoline is surrounded by a padded boundary. A gap defined between the padded boundary and the bottom edge of the walls provides an entry through which players can enter and exit the playing field. The padded boundary preferably is outside the stream of air. The goals, discussed above, may coincide with this gap, or may be formed above or below the gap so that an object exits the moving stream of air when it enters the goal.
To play the game, players either stand on the trampoline or on the padded boundary. The air movers are activated, creating the necessary air flow. Players within the playing field then may be suspended in the stream of air, and can maneuver within the field as desired by changing the amount of their exposed surface area of their body, or by pushing off of the walls or ceiling of the field, or bouncing off of the trampoline. Players can exit the field by maneuvering to the outer perimeter of the field, passing through the entry gap, and landing on the padded boundary.
My invented system also may include various equipment used within the playing field to play a game. For example, it may include a ball that is sized and weighted so that its terminal velocity approximately matches the terminal velocity of a human falling in air. Thus, the ball may float somewhat equally with human players within the field. The system also may include devices to be worn by a human player to improve maneuverability, such as fins or webbed gloves.
Another example of optional equipment includes a computer connected to virtual reality goggles worn by a player. This equipment may be used in combination with a three-dimensional position sensor system to monitor the position and movement of the player or of some other object within the playing field. The goggles may create a visual display of a game environment, and the position sensor may pinpoint the location of the sensed object, human or otherwise, within the computer-created game environment Computer graphics may be used to display the movements of the player, other players and/or objects, or of simulated players/objects.
One embodiment of the method of playing the game includes the objective of moving a ball from one end to the other of the invented playing field. The game may be played by a group of players divided into teams and suspended in the stream of air in the field. Thus, the game may resemble a floating form of football, soccer, rugby or basketball. Alternatively, the object of the game may be for a player to progress from one side of the field to the other, maneuvering through suspended obstacles or avoiding other players in the process. Other variations could include the use of rackets, sticks, bats or mallets to propel a ball.
Yet another alternative embodiment of the method is to use one of the invented playing fields in combination with the computer, goggles and position sensors to create a three-dimensional, computer-coordinated simulator. The method could be used to simulate flight of an airplane or other vehicle, with the player's attitude and location within the playing field controlling the simulated vehicle. It also may be used to control movement within role-playing, adventure, exploration, or combat games, such as "Dungeons and Dragons" and "Doom."
This embodiment of the method may also simulate the games discussed briefly above, and in more detail below. A further modification of this embodiment of the method is to use a conventional skydiving simulator in combination with the computer, goggles and position sensor of my invented system, as described above. This further embodiment is believed to be significantly less expensive than the other embodiments discussed herein, and may lend itself more readily to commercialization of my invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for playing a game in three dimensions while suspended in a stream of air.
Additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be understood more readily after a consideration of the drawings and the Detailed Description.